


天光未明

by Interleukin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interleukin/pseuds/Interleukin
Summary: Something old, something new, something dark, something bright.Is it a wonder or a fraud, the lighthouse in the night?
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi, Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Inui Sadaharu/Yanagi Renji, Kikumaru Eiji/Ooishi Shuuichirou, Niou Masaharu/Yagyuu Hiroshi, Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

柳生比吕士觉得自己有轻微社交障碍。

——准确地说，他并不擅长与人交际。事实上他可以跟任何一个人聊任何话题聊得让对方跟他相见恨晚一见如故，但也仅此而已。每一个人都非常认可他的能力和性格，甚至可以说对他非常敬佩，但他无法跟任何人维持友好交谈以上的关系。某些时候他也会为此非常困扰，毕竟他知道相当一部分人尤其是他的家人对于他的不好接近相当有意见。虽然他对这件事本身并不困扰就是了。

所以当仁王挑衅性地把书重重扔到他旁边桌子上并宣布自己就坐这里了的时候他的心理活动其实是——太好了如果是仁王君的话跟同桌关系冷淡就不会很奇怪了吧。

于是他习惯性地推了推眼镜，抬头向开学第一天就因为当面顶撞校长闻名全校的不良学生仁王雅治露出一个微笑：“早上好仁王君，请多指教。”

接下来他心情很好地挪开了两个人之间的东西并帮他整理好了桌面上的书，视线跟一脸懵逼的仁王对上的时候他突然意识到似乎有哪里不太对。

哦理论上来说他好像不应该这么高兴才对。

总之后座的两个女生并没有表现得非常惊奇，柳生暂且认为是自己的绅士人设使他的行为得到了合理的解释，并且看起来仁王也是这么认为的——

“真是绅士啊柳生君？”

最后的称呼被仁王咬得很重，尾音意味不明地往上挑。柳生面不改色地放好自己最后一本书：“过奖了。”

我们的柳生同学心理素质是非常过硬的，所以第一天被抄作业第二天被藏课本之后他迅速地作好了对仁王可能搞出来的各种事情的心理准备，并成功说服了自己跟一个人打交道总好过跟一群人套近乎。

——至少他是这么以为的，在开学的第二个星期在自己宿舍门口见到准备搬进来的仁王之前。

柳生看着仁王把箱子搬进宿舍并非常自然地霸占了自己对面的那张床，推了推眼镜告诫自己保持冷静：“不好意思仁王君，但是可以请你解释一下吗？”

仁王抬起头耸了耸肩：“看起来教授们希望你们能感化我。”

刚刚在开学考试中拿了全级第一和第二的柳和柳生默默地对视了一眼。

“而且那边的几个……”仁王拖长了语调，表情五分玩味三分嘲弄：“我实在不太想和那种人待一起。”

柳生非常想知道仁王跟他们到底有什么不同，不过出于礼貌他忍住了把这个问题问出口的冲动。但是仁王非常敏锐地意识到了他的心理活动，摊开手表情一秒变无辜：“不要用这种怀疑的眼光看着我啊，我可不会背后讨论学校里哪个女孩子的……”

柳生直觉他要说的并不是什么好东西，所以他遵循本能打断了仁王：“好的那么姑且这样认为，希望我们的相处会比较愉快。”

突然被打断的仁王顿了一下，并没有表现出半分恼怒，表情玩味地靠在墙上开始玩自己的头发。柳生转过身准备回自己的书桌，仁王的声音慢悠悠地传过来：“当然会非常愉快的。”

坐在自己床上的柳默默地抽出了一个笔记本。

多年以后柳坚持声称从那一天开始就觉得他们两个之间不发生点什么的概率为零。

仁王毫无诚意地鼓掌：“那参谋您可真是超厉害的哦。”

作为重点关注对象，仁王照抄柳生作业的事情理所当然地被发现了。踩着铃声冲进课室的教授站在讲台上愤怒地挥舞着仁王的卷子：“仁王雅治！抄袭是不能被容忍的行为！请你以后再也不要交这样的作业给我！”

仁王漫不经心地看了教授一眼：“抄袭？什么抄袭？”

教授重重地拍桌子：“你还问？从开学到现在你交的所有作业都是抄袭柳生的别以为我发现不了！你今天必须给我个解释！”

所有老师公认最难解决的学生伸了个懒腰：“当然给不了啊我又没有抄。如果我是抄的他的作业，那我应该每次都得满分才对。”

上了年纪的教授被他气得手抖：“你简直强词夺理！我……柳生同学你来说！他是不是一直在抄你的作业？”

安安静静在一边预习的柳生手里笔一顿闭了闭眼，抬头的前一秒表情从冷漠迅速切换到诚恳：“教授，事实上仁王君他……”

事情要因为这位优等生变得一点意思都没有了，仁王在心里叹了一口气，无趣地转起了笔。

“确实没有抄过我的作业。”

仁王一个激灵赶紧眼疾手快地把转脱了手的笔拍回桌子上。

这个转折显然是所有人都始料不及的，窃窃私语迅速击碎了之前因为教授的暴怒导致的死寂。柳生表情如常地推了推眼镜，神情一派光明磊落正气凛然，仿佛根本没有意识到自己引起了多大的骚动。 

教授一口气差点没上来，咳嗽了好几声：“怎……怎么可能？是不是他威胁你？是不是？”

如果人设允许的话柳生非常想翻个白眼，但显然这个前提不成立，所以他选择理了理袖口：“您多虑了。”

仁王露出了一个饶有深意的笑。

教授算是没了办法，只好悻悻地宣布上课。柳生重新低下头翻出笔记本，认真思考到底为什么所有人都自动默认他是站在学校一边的。明明他从来没这个意向。

下课之后教授愤怒地立刻离开了课室仿佛不想在这个地方多待一秒，仁王心情非常好地目送了他的背影，然后凑到柳生旁边故意拖长了声调喊他的名字：“看不出来啊看不出来，我可真是吓了一大跳。”

柳生眼镜一推头也不抬继续整理笔记：“我只看到你脸上有得意两个字，并没有看见惊吓这个词。”

仁王意思意思拍了拍他肩膀：“总而言之差不多啦差不多，说起来待会儿一起去吃饭好了。”

柳生侧身躲开，徒手画了个异常工整的大括号：“为什么？”

仁王变本加厉地挪过去勾住他的脖子，几乎把自己整个人靠在他身上：“我可是好心帮你啊。刚说完那么颠覆认知的一句话，你的午饭能安生才怪。”

柳生在笔记本上端端正正写下最后一个字，不得不承认他的话很有道理。

得到了想要的回应之后仁王满意地放开柳生，顺手扒拉过他的笔记趴到桌子上开始翻。柳生悄悄松了一口气，下意识地摸了摸刚才仁王的手指有意无意停留的地方。

恶趣味。他忍住咳嗽的冲动不太舒服地皱了皱眉，对仁王投过去一个不赞同的眼神。

仁王不躲不避地沿着他的视线盯回去，眯着眼笑得狡黠，银色的发尾晃着窗外太阳的光影，一时间居然有些眩目。

柳生挪开视线，在一分钟内第二次推了推眼镜。

TBC


	2. 天光未明（2）

发现仁王是故意要树立不良形象并没有用很久，三个月后某一次考试完柳生看着仁王又一次擦着良好线过的试卷非常突然地说了一句“果然是故意的吧”，忙着把他试卷上的正确答案抄到自己卷子上的仁王很意外地抬头看了他一眼，耸了耸肩继续抄：“我要是能想考出多少就多少还要抄你作业？”

柳生慢条斯理地从仁王卷子下面抽回自己的卷子：“但是你每次都能从我的作业里不多不少抄出良好。”

仁王眨眨眼睛：“那是因为你的作业反正满分，我抄个百分之八十的分值就能良好了哪有难度。”

柳生在最后一道大题下面流畅地写下另外一个解法：“要毕业的话及格就行了吧？”

他的同桌凑过来继续看答案：“偶尔也是有点追求的嘛……喂你这儿写的什么我看不清。”

我才不信。柳生在心里冷漠地吐槽，脸上面无表情地把卷子往仁王的方向推了推：“不可能，你以为我跟你一样乱写。反正都是抄，不追求个优秀线吗？”

仁王从善如流地把卷子扯了过去：“那就太引人注目了，我比较喜欢低调啦低调。”

柳生：“哦。”

仁王干脆答案也不抄了趴在桌子上盯着柳生洋洋得意地笑，后者摇了摇头把卷子往回拽，笔提起来在空中停了两秒又放下，转过头直直地盯着仁王：“你想学医。”

陈述句。

“不愧是柳生啊这样都能猜出来呢。”仁王压着他的卷子无聊地转笔，语气半分意外都没有。柳生决定放弃自己的试卷：“这很好猜，对成绩的要求是良好的只有留校学医。”

仁王打了个响指：“答案正确。”

柳生叹了一口气，整理好桌面上的东西站起来：“走吧，该晚饭了。”

他算是知道上次仁王跟人打架的时候对方为什么投降得那么快了。明明外伤都不怎么明显的。

仁王相当随意地把卷子往桌子上那一堆书下面一压跟着站起来，伸个懒腰无比自然地挂在了柳生身上：“唔……我有点困。”

给其他学生答完疑刚走到门口的教授回头看了一眼，皱着眉非常痛心疾首地大幅度摇头，柳生恍若不见由着仁王故意一动不动地保持着这个过分亲昵的动作，直到教授的身影消失在走廊另一边。

仁王伸手去戳他的脸：“喂你刚才绝对是笑了吧？”

柳生毫不留情地拍掉他的手：“没有。”

二年级是三校约定俗成的交流时间，开学后的第一个月另外两所学校会分别派两个交流生到立海，然后依次是青学和冰帝。分到柳生和仁王班上的是青学的手冢国光，安排在了他们宿舍。仁王站在宿舍门口的走廊上跟柳生小声抱怨：“我觉得这个宿舍过分正经了一点都不适合我。”

柳生表示根本不想接他的话并冷漠地推开了门。

柳把视线从笔记本上挪开观察了他们几秒：“看来你们对新舍友还算接受良好。”

仁王根本不知道他哪儿来的结论。

柳生抬眼看过去：“你们那边出问题了？”

柳用手里的笔杆点了点下颌：“幸村今天相当不高兴，原因是他们宿舍要有第三个人的的几率是百分之九十三，但是弦一郎意识不到原因的概率是百分之八十一。”

仁王饶有兴致地搭话：“居然是分到了他们宿舍吗？”

柳生把书放在书桌上，然后摘下眼镜用手帕擦起来：“希望那位……”他突然打断了自己，转头看一直没出声的手冢：“对了手冢君，分到隔壁班的该不会是你的同学吧？”

从柳开始说话就停下了收拾东西的动作的人皱了皱眉：“是。”

最怕空气突然安静。

最终还是手冢自己打破了沉默：“不好意思，方便告诉我一下真田的宿舍在哪里吗？”

柳微笑起来：“当然可以。”

仁王目送着手冢出了门，悠悠地转过来对着柳吹了一声口哨：“绝对是故意的吧？”

柳轻巧地合上笔记本：“看来我的直觉是对的，新情报。”

如果要在立海选一个最神奇的组合，一半的人会把票投给柳生和仁王。

而另一半的票数则会被真田和幸村垄断。

真田弦一郎，为人正直学习刻苦严于律己尊师重道，全校唯一一个比柳生更受教授们喜爱的学生。

因为当柳生诚恳地显而易见地站在广大学生的利益面对学校现状恳切地提出意见并谦逊地要求改进的时候没有人能说得过他，而真田就从来不会搞这种飞机。

但是我们知道毕竟人无完人，正如所有人提到柳生都必定下意识绑定仁王，每一个教授提到真田都一定会痛心疾首地接着提幸村。平心而论幸村的成绩是绝对不能算差的，每一次考试都没掉出过前五，跟真田其实不相上下。奈何他作风散漫惯了，最讨厌被人束手束脚，偏偏立海就是一个喜欢体现对学生的良好管理的学校，于是每次新规出来之后看幸村和学校互呛就成了立海学子们最为喜闻乐见的定番。

当然如果仁王一时兴起加入了幸村那就更加是一台大戏了，不仅可以围观幸村和仁王的冷嘲热讽，还能接着欣赏柳生名为调停的精彩辩论，一个明刀一个暗枪前后呼应环环回扣，结构之精妙使人叹为观止。柳甚至曾经以教授们对柳生和幸村的态度差异为案例就谈话态度和技巧的重要性写过一篇上万字的论文，据说他们毕业后仍然在立海学子中代代流传被奉为本校生存守则。

柳生跟幸村并不是很熟，但是仁王跟幸村那是无数次一起跟学校作对混出来的革命友谊。鉴于仁王每次碰上幸村都会无比积极地凑一起研究跟学校作对的新策略，柳生被动跟真田发展了另一种意义上的革命友谊。

所以并肩走在学校里交头接耳时不时笑成一团的幸村和仁王和并排落在两步后认真交流学习心得的真田和柳生是那几届立海毕业生记忆里各种意义上都很经典的风景。

正是因为对真田和幸村的相处模式有相当的了解，见到幸村和来自青学的交流生有说有笑地在教室窗外经过的时候柳生才会一时间震惊得忘记了推开以困为理由往他身上倒的仁王。

仁王半眯着眼睛心满意足地在他肩膀上蹭了蹭：“别看了，那个不二周助救活了幸村的矢车菊。”

见识过在幸村的那些盆栽面前真田都得靠边站的柳生恍然大悟，然后过分熟练地把仁王抖了下去。

TBC


	3. 天光未明（3）

优秀的人总是自负的，无论他们是否把这一点外现。跟这四个人的神奇友谊一样闻名的是他们有意无意表现的难以接近，尤其是幸村和仁王这种根本不介意别人看法的。所以那天中午发现居然有人能加入幸村和仁王的谈话的时候全立海都震惊了，震惊得甚至没有发现加入这个小团体的其实并不只有一个人。

手冢看着前面跟幸村仁王交头接耳时不时笑成一团的不二转过头默默地叹了一口气。直觉告诉他当不二这样笑的时候十有八九没什么好事，但是看了一眼旁边一脸习以为常的真田和柳生他决定保持沉默。

毕竟看上去那两位的搞事实践熟练度比不二要高多了。

错误地把无能为力解读成习以为常的后果就是第二个星期手冢有幸目睹了一场本届立海入学以来最精彩纷呈的大戏。

晨会上校长宣布了一个关于缩短餐厅供应午饭时间的决策，讲话进行到一半手冢突然发现到半个立海的学生都开始转头看自己班和隔壁班交界的这个方向，赶紧回头看自己侧后方。不二幸村和仁王果然聚在一起不像在讨论什么好事，意识到不对的手冢还没来得及开口阻拦，栗色短发的少年已经笑意盈盈地站了起来。万万没想到打头阵的是这一位，人群里迅速蔓延开刻意压低的议论声，然后更迅速地自动安静下来等待看戏。

不二耐心地等学生们安静下来，表情诚恳语气温和地开口：“不好意思，我想问一个问题……贵校做出的这个决策，有向学生们征询过意见吗？”

全校哗然。

手冢头疼地扶住了自己的额头。

站在一个交流生的立场，不二的问题虽然稍嫌尖锐却也算是合情合理，校长脸色不由得有些难看。跟幸村仁王斗智斗勇了这么久对他们会提的各种问题不作准备那是假的，但之前见面的时候乖巧温顺的不二会掺和进去显然是意料之外的情况。作为交流生不二代表的是青学，不能作出个回应的话搞不好是要上升学校层面的。单是龙崎他就不觉得是自己能一个人应付得来的，何况冰帝的交换生还在旁边冷眼看着。

于是校长一咬牙急中生智地回答：“当……然有，因为全校人数太多所以我们私下找了部分学生代表交流过了，达成一致才会宣布的。”

不二困惑地歪了歪头：“学生代表啊……那一定很能代表学生了，不过是谁呢，我很想认识一下贵校的优秀人才呢。虽然有点扯远了，不过能请校长先生为我们交流生介绍一下他们吗，这样也方便我们尽快融入这里的环境呢。”

柳生觉得他已经融入得过分良好了。

不二找的点实在是有点过分一针见血。说是代表那显然必须每个年级都有，而在二年级有成绩有声望称得上“学生代表”的几位，现下全在他身边的这一圈里。

仁王和幸村在底下悄悄地用手势数着校长寻找措辞的时间，比到三的时候仁王不紧不慢地站起来：“我猜猜……校长先生一定在绞尽脑汁找几个听话的做挡箭牌吧？把什么事情都推到他们头上也不敢说的那种……”

他眯着眼斜斜扫了人群一圈，重新把视线放回台上：“对不对？”

向来以风度自得的校长震怒地狠狠一拍桌：“仁王雅治！”

仁王不躲不避地盯回去，故意反问：“我又怎么了？”

“目无法纪顶撞师长你还有理了？”

不二一脸惊慌地来回看校长和仁王，似乎完全没想到自己的发言造成了这种剑拔弩张的局面：“啊抱歉……那个……校长先生？”

校长被他一打岔突然意识到现在听晨会的还有交流生，正要压下火气的时候幸村站起身优哉游哉地一甩外套：“不二你大概不知道，我们立海一向无视学生诉求，习惯就好。”

仁王伸手友好地拍了拍不二的肩膀，然后功成身退地坐下。

不二非常配合地睁着眼睛茫然地看幸村：“是……这样子的吗？”

手冢还在震惊于不二的演技，真田已经默默地别开了头。

眼看着校长就要再次拍案而起，柳生闭眼叹了一口气用手肘推开了勾着他肩膀笑得不怀好意的仁王，站起来赶在校长出声之前截住了这场对话：“不好意思打断一下……我认为我们想明白的问题其实只是这个决策的形成流程，”

他向幸村微微点了点头，幸村回了一个微笑带着不二坐下，把舞台留给了柳生。

“这一点对于校方其他方案的形成和执行也有重要意义，所以我们也希望学校能尽早把这类工作的过程规范化并予以公示，这样也比较方便大家理解学校的深刻用意。至于这一决策本身，我认为可能稍微有一点地方会引起大家的误会。”

接下来的三分钟里柳生条分缕析全面逐点旁征博引地论证了该决策的优点缺点一二三四五，并在结束之后得到了全校热烈的掌声。他耐心地等会场安静下来，然后推了推眼镜向校长的方向稍稍点头示意：“以上是我个人的一些粗略见解，恳切地希望这一决策可以被重新考虑。”

不二仗着前方人群的遮挡笑得整个人往手冢身上倒：“天哪立海果然人才辈出……手冢你可要加油别让我们青学被超过了啊。”

手冢无奈地伸手扶住不二以免他掉下去：“不二……”

毕竟柳生的发言从来是态度诚恳立场公正逻辑严密措辞有礼的模板，加上他自带严谨端正气场录下来放灯塔政交部一扔都能当教案用的语调，至少校长看起来气是消了不少：“这件事情我们就暂且先再讨论一下，可以了柳生你先坐下吧，我们先进下一个环节。”

柳生向台上再次点头示意，仪态端庄地坐了下来。

并面无表情地推开了再次企图往他这边凑的仁王。

手冢往另外一边看了一眼，幸村忍笑忍得外套都从肩膀上滑了下来，真田默默地给他重新披好了。

手冢收回了视线。

散会之后幸村不二仁王照旧走在了前面，柳生神色复杂地拍了拍手冢：“给仁王君和幸村君善后已经非常困难了，请一定看好不二君。”

手冢面无表情地转过去，眼神里清清楚楚写着“我管不了”。

柳生视若不见并非常郑重地低了低头：“拜托了。”

手冢：“不等一下……”

柳安静地从旁边飘过去：“我看你挺乐在其中的。”

真田咳嗽了一声。

柳生面不改色地推了推眼镜：“啊，有时候确实还是挺有成就感的。”

柳嘀咕了一句“果然跟仁王待久了”然后飞快地抽出笔记本开始写写划划。

手冢的表情看起来像是想确认一下身边还有正常人。  


TBC


	4. 天光未明（4）

幸好从刚转过来的那一周周会之后幸村仁王搞事还真就没再叫上不二，后者倒是一直跃跃欲试地想加入，仁王耸了耸肩半真半假地调笑：“没办法啊，你们手冢君可是特别知照过了不让我们带坏你的。有个这么关心你的在这看着我们哪儿敢拉着你乱来？”

幸村抱着手臂唯恐天下不乱：“啊真是的，我也好想有一个这么关心我的人啊……”

手冢不动声色地用手肘撞了撞想开口的真田。

不二弯着眉眼看着仁王笑：“真是有道理极了仁王，说得好像从来都没有人会好好关心你一……”

柳生突然出声打断：“对了我想起来仁王君待会儿下午第一节要收的作业还没做完，我跟他先回去了抱歉不二君。”

然后不由分说地抓住仁王的手腕把人拉走了。

不二把惊讶迅速藏在微笑后面，目送着两个人的背影若有所思。

柳生把仁王拖过了拐角按在墙边站定，想开口却一时间居然发现自己没法正确地组织语言，满脑子都是刚才仁王瞬间变化的神色。

他确信不二说出那句话的时候仁王的表情变了。

其实也并没有变得很明显，但是柳生对这个神情记忆相当深刻。一年级放假的前一天晚上他半夜醒来嗓子干得发疼，刚要起身找水的时候猛然看见对面床上仁王抱着膝缩在角落，下意识地停住了动作小心翼翼地不引起他注意。那天晚上夜空很晴，外面走廊的月光从窗户清清朗朗地洒进来。仁王的表情被照得分明，眼神冷漠到孤高。

如同困兽。

半年前的他把那一瞬间宛如丝线勒进心脏的不安归因为人类在夜晚普遍的多愁善感。

但刚才是同样的不安让他下意识地打断了不二。

柳生摇了摇头停打断自己的思绪，抬眼看见仁王一脸似笑非笑：“怎么了？特地把我从他们那里带走要干什么？”

他等了几秒没得到回应，离开墙面身体前倾，气息逼在柳生耳边眯着眼玩笑：“总不会是要跟我表白吧？”

柳生面无表情地后退一步：“你想多了。”

然后干脆地转身就走：“顺带一提，今天下午确实要收作业，你还没做的那一份。”

仁王一惊赶紧追上去：“什么要收作业不是你编的吗？喂等一下……”

半年前那个晚上柳生最后还是没有惊动仁王，只是翻了个身继续假装沉睡。

半年后的现在他还是作出了同样的选择，即使他依然想不清楚为什么。

事实证明就算没再跟着幸村仁王搞事不二在立海的人气也非常可观，交换结束的那一天他们两个班门口来来去去都是等着偶遇的女生，中午不二照常和幸村真田结伴去餐厅刚出门就收获了三句表白四封情书无数尖叫吓得微笑都僵在脸上，幸村抖了抖外套站定准备看好戏，万万没想到刚开口说了半句“看来不二在我们立海很受欢……”，又一个女生冲出人群猛地低头鞠躬双手递上一个粉红色的信封：“请幸村君和我交往！”

于是幸村的微笑也一并僵在了脸上，半晌之后他生硬地伸手拉了拉真田的衣角。真田皱了皱眉低声吼了一句“太松懈了”，众人迫于他的气势不情不愿地让出了路。后面出来的柳毫不意外地挑了挑眉，动作过分流利地抽出了他的笔记本。

不二和幸村同时舒了一口气赶紧开溜。

手冢这边状况显然不会好到哪里去，刚下课的时候柳生无意往窗外看了一眼立刻明白了情势，不动声色地瞄了瞄手冢发现后者还在整理笔记。于是他果断放弃了写到一半的笔记把书一摞起身就想走，旁边本来准备等他写完笔记拿来抄的仁王眼疾手快一把扯住他衣角：“喂你就算是要扔下手冢这个麻烦也好歹带上我啊？”

柳生看了他一眼没说话，拽起他手腕继续往后门走，仁王赶紧跳过桌椅跟了上去，两个人在引起走廊大军注意前成功从后门迅速地溜了。

在餐厅看到柳生仁王两个人的时候不二和幸村立刻意识到有一个被丢下了，笑得拍着对方的肩差点趴到桌子上。柳生沉静地推了推眼镜：“看来青学的两位吸引力实在非常厉害，我们立海的学生都热情成这样了。”

不二笑得直喘气，还不忘记抬头客套：“大概是其他学校的比较有新鲜感……”

话没说完看见手冢手上拿着一沓什么东西走过来，于是笑得更加过分地直不起腰。仁王故意算着音量开口：“刚才你们那边也被堵住送情书了吧？”

果然手冢脸色又冷了一层。

“可不是嘛不二可受欢迎了，多亏了真田帮忙把人吓走了不少。”幸村笑得温暖和煦，不二也毫不示弱：“最……咳……最大胆的几个可是趁乱来给幸村送情书的，差点挤不出人群可是要你担责的吧？”

柳生一副置身事外的模样客观点评：“真田君大概也有的，虽然很有可能最后没敢送出……”

他的话没能说完，一摞一看就是情书没跑的东西被重重地扔在了他和仁王面前连桌子都震得抖了抖，手冢站在桌旁面无表情地开口：“这是刚才课室外面的女生给你们的信件，托我帮忙转交的。”

饶是最擅长端人设的柳生都懵了两秒。

不二是最先反应过来的，一边上下打量着手冢一边真心诚意地鼓掌：“这真的是手冢吧什么时候反将一军用得这么厉害了，你们立海当真是个锻炼人的好地方啊好地方。”

幸村马上跟他动作同步地开始鼓掌，表情惊奇宛如发现新大陆：“可别是谁冒充的吧？说起来能这么迅速分辨信封上的名字只收他俩的也是很厉害啊。”

手冢去取餐的间隙仁王好奇地翻了翻那堆信：“可以啊柳生你人气不低诶。”

柳生在镜片后冷漠地瞥了他一眼，然后把注意力全部放到了面前的午餐上。

TBC


	5. 天光未明（5）

尽管并没有什么兴趣，但是既然收到了情书，怎样处置就变成了一个不小的问题。扔掉也不合适，放着又确实占地方，还好因为手冢回了青学宿舍的桌子空了一张能先摆着，但长此以往显然也不是办法。柳生第四次对着那一堆情书叹气的时候仁王终于忍不住从床上探出头来：“你怎么还在纠结这些东西怎么处理啊？”

柳生顺手拿了一封写着仁王名字的信往那边甩过去：“那仁王君您有何高见？”

仁王一侧头稳稳接住，看了一眼突然挑起一个坏笑冲柳生眨眼：“我可以理解为你在给我送情书吗比吕士？”

柳生眼神都懒得给分他一个：“你要是能找到地方放这些东西，这里二十九封全算我送你的都行。”

仁王单手挑开信封，瞥到里面粉色的信纸嫌弃地顿了半秒，然后把信封原样折好往下扔回去：“不考虑考虑？能进立海的女孩子多半条件也不会差。”

柳生转身回自己桌旁准备做作业：“我并没有任何这方面的想法，学校对我来说就只是学习的地方而已。”

仁王挑起自己的发尾在指尖无聊地打着转：“喂我说，你不会从来没和人交往过吧。”

一直写着作业没加入他们对话的柳停下笔，默数两秒后跟柳生同时开口：“没有。”

然后一脸风轻云淡地看向后者：“你会这样说的几率，百分之九十八。”

柳生耸了耸肩。

仁王一脸“我就知道”的表情伸了个懒腰：“不知道怎么处理的话烧了就好啊。”

一直悠哉游哉的柳突然半睁了眼看过来，视线有一瞬间锋利得像刀尖。

仁王笑容纹丝不动地盯了回去。柳生对两个舍友之间的交锋毫无觉察，回头看着那堆情书沉思良久。

“可以，是个好主意。”

于是在青学遇到不怀好意地问那些情书最后怎么样了的不二的时候柳生光明磊落地回答：“已经全部妥善处理掉了，不二君大可以不必担心。”

不二意味深长地点了点头，然后转身神色一秒变委屈向后面的手冢抱怨：“我可能真的该换个宿舍了，不找人借副眼镜我觉得我不能进这里。”

手冢看了一眼柳生看了一眼乾又看了一眼明摆着无理取闹的不二，默默地把自己的眼镜摘了下来递了过去。

不二接过来顺理成章地戴上表情一秒转晴。

柳生突然发觉青学好像跟想象中不太一样。

然后他看见他那位长得很高戴着一副黑框眼镜的新舍友用一种他非常熟悉的动作不知道从哪里抽出了一个笔记本开始写东西。看出他的疑惑不二浅浅地笑：“哦刚回来两天又看到你总觉得应该没什么好说了，都忘了还有一个没介绍的。这是乾，他也非常沉迷数据，你应该已经很习惯这种风格了。”

乾抬头推了推眼镜：“乾贞治，但是不二你为什么要说‘也’？”

柳生把最后一沓衣服放进柜子里直起身：“柳生比吕士，请多关照。不二君的意思是我们立海也有一个非常热衷数据的人，柳君恰好是我的舍友。”

乾的惊讶一点都不像作假：“柳……柳君吗？”

手冢不是多话的人，这可以解释他为什么和柳在同一个宿舍相处了两个月还能忍住不询问这个风格独特的习惯，不二和柳并不熟悉，所以他未必明白乾的各种细微习惯和柳的惊人相似。柳生不是八卦的人，虽然他并不喜欢压抑自己的好奇心，所以即使确信在那个停顿里乾强行咽下了某个音节，他也决定装作没有听出来：“柳莲二。我认为你们会很合得来。”

他留意到乾无意识地抓紧了手里的笔：“是吗？我都有点期待和……柳君认识一下了。”

在餐厅坐下之前不二状似不经意地往四周扫了扫，然后带着更加亲切的微笑向对面的柳生下结论：“看来交换的第一天就开始很受欢迎了呢。”

柳生还没来得及头疼就被闪电一般扑到不二身上的人影吓了一跳。菊丸抱住不二一脸的不高兴：“不二不二我好气哦我们班那个交流生好嚣张nya~总是一副少爷做派居然还很受欢迎……”

不二拍了拍他的头发，完全是安抚猫科动物的意味：“英二也很受欢迎的哦。”

菊丸皱着眉嘀咕：“虽然也听说了他好像确实是个少爷啦……”

乾筷子都没放下反手就掏出了笔记本。

不二露出感兴趣的表情：“哦？怎么说？”

拿着两人份的餐跟过来的大石往这边走的时候柳生非常识时务地往右边挪了一个位。

菊丸在不二旁边坐下：“迹部本人好像完全不介意别人议论他的出身，所以多少也有听说一点。说是……他父母都是灯塔的位子还挺高，他还很小的时候殉了职，作为家属就被上面重点关照了什么的。嘛我也不是嫉妒他啦，就是很不高兴居然有人比我受欢迎啊！”

不二眯起眼笑：“英二为什么要这么在意谁比你更受欢迎呢？明明收过的情书也没多少人比得上吧？难道说觉得还是不够？”

菊丸作势打了他一下：“说什么呢不二！我哪里敢跟你比？而且前两天我还收到一封，写着‘非常冒昧地问可以摸一下你的头发吗？’，哇这都什么乱七八糟的能说明我受欢迎吗？”

不二摆手：“别跟我提这个，我上次收了一封问我能不能帮忙追某人的，吓得我赶紧丢给了正主。”

菊丸好奇地睁大了眼：“追谁还要劳动不二你啊？”

不二往另一边眼神示意，菊丸愣了一秒趴着不二肩膀开始笑，大石看着一脸无奈的手冢更加无奈地叫了一声“英二”试图让菊丸收敛一点。

失败了。

柳生正在思考自己是不是应该装作什么都没看到的时候右边有人小心翼翼地放下了餐盘，女孩子柔柔弱弱的声音试探着传过来：“那个……柳生君，刚到这边实在是不太熟悉，我可以坐这里吗？”

菊丸瞬间被吸引了注意力兴致高昂地转过头，不二端着八风不动的微笑看过来。站在桌旁局促不安的正是立海的另一个交流生。柳生抿了抿唇抬头看了她一眼：“当然可以。”

女生红着脸坐下，掩饰性地喝了一口汤。然后她不安地把碎发拨到耳后，转过头来似乎是想看着柳生，视线却只敢抬到一半盯着桌面：“虽然非常失礼，但是青学的进度和我们立海好像有点不一样，所以……”她低了低头，声音弱下去：“可以帮我补习一下课程吗？”

菊丸意味不明地“哦”了一声。

她猛地站起来九十度鞠躬：“拜托了柳生君！”

柳生推了推眼镜：“对不起，但是我恐怕并没有时间，实在非常抱歉。”

女生咬着唇直起身：“那……是我冒犯了。”

显然她已经没有继续在这里待下去的理由了，不二看着她端着餐盘匆促离开的背影玩味地笑：“拒绝得好无情啊柳生君，女孩子会伤心的呢。”

柳生揉了揉眉心叹气：“我实在是不擅长应付当面的请求。”

乾突然插入了对话：“也就是说，当面告白什么的你其实也没有经历过多少？”

柳生并不觉得这种事情有什么隐瞒的必要：“准确地说，进立海以来是第一次。”

这次连手冢都诧异地抬了头。

不二倒是很明白的样子：“是因为仁王的原因吗？”

乾猛地转过头盯着不二眼镜开始反光，意识到自己的话有歧义后者尴尬地咳了一声：“我是说，在不熟悉的人看来仁王相当不好相处，你们又经常待在一起……有勇气接近的应该都是喜欢仁王的吧？”

柳生眼神都没分给一脸失望的乾一个：“嗯，大概。”

不二轻巧地转开了话题：“说起来幸村君的花怎么样了？回来几天我都开始挂念那些小家伙了。”

柳生认真地想了想前两天去幸村宿舍找太晚回宿舍的仁王的情形：“它们很好，真田君似乎也在帮忙照看，是不二君教过他吗？”

不二弯着眼笑：“没想到真田君对修剪也很在行，不瞒你说我一开始还挺担心他会把幸村的盆栽修成什么样。”

柳生推了推眼镜斟酌着开口：“真田君的审美能力跟外表和作风并不非常地一致，或许是和幸村君比较熟的原因。”

不二恍然大悟：“所以这个原因也可以解释为什么他对所有漂亮的女孩子都毫无感觉了？”

柳生低头喝汤心想食不言寝不语我什么都没说过手冢君作证。

TBC


	6. 天光未明（6）

第二个星期参加晨会的时候柳生觉得立海的校长非常有必要来青学交流交流，看一看什么叫做尊师重道什么叫做情深意切什么叫做其乐融融。

虽然他大概会被这个鲜明的对比气疯。

旁边的不二仗着前面挡着的手冢开小差看他：“觉得很无聊吧？”

柳生扬起眉以示疑问。

“太过和平有时候也会觉得很无聊，总觉得有点怀念立海的晨会啊。”

不二笑得过于纯良，柳生决定保持沉默。

不过不安定似乎确实像是不二的天性。

“说起来仁王实在是很厉害呢，每次都刚好踩着线地挑衅，虽然明目张胆，可是校长也拿他没有办法。”不二撑着下巴思索：“好想学会这样的技能啊。”

前面的手冢转过来皱着眉压着声音喊了一声不二，不二好脾气地应着，向柳生抱歉地耸了耸肩，然后看回台上开始专心听龙崎的讲话。

而镜片的遮挡下柳生缓缓地眯起了眼睛。

仁王确实热衷于挑战学校的权威，但他从来没有想过把握分寸，更多的时候他主动终止挑衅只是因为觉得一味地紧追不舍会显得自己过于小气——虽然柳生觉得他还是非常地得理不饶人。立海并不是没有开除过学生，幸村的成绩让学校有需要他的理由，然而这个理由并不适用于仁王，柳生不得不承认在这一年多的时间里他一直在刻意地忽略这个问题。

但他更在意的是不二的态度。能跟幸村在一天之内打好关系的人看不出仁王有没有分寸柳生是不会信的，那么不二特地跟他提起的动机又是什么？如果是因为他和仁王走得近想借机打探仁王的消息的话那么不二就完全找错人了。虽然这种错误实在是情有可原，毕竟柳生自己也才刚刚发现自己对仁王一无所知。

准确地说也并不是一无所知，至少他知道他偏爱的食物喜欢的天气和所有奇奇怪怪的口癖，知道在没有太阳的下午他会在宿舍后面的围墙下喂流浪猫。

可立海以外的仁王或许就是一个柳生完全陌生的人了，他有着什么样的过去，他想要什么样的未来，全都是柳生从来没有接触过的领域。

或者说，至少在这之前都是他从来没有想过要去接触的领域。

毕竟刚开学的时候他的想法是跟仁王关系不好，并不是天天形影不离。

所以这一年里到底发生了什么？

好问题。

于是柳生光明正大地走起了神思绪开始往毫无意义的地方飘，反正镜片挡着又没人会发现他视线根本没往台上聚焦。在立海的时候他还得时时留心讲话内容整理论据准备给仁王善后，而现在只有自己一个人的时候他才突然意识到晨会真的是一种非常无聊的发明。

这几句甚至连试探都算不上的对话很快就被柳生和不二不约而同地略过了。事实上不二对他应该说是相当地友善，连手冢都担心柳生拿起来的那一块蛋糕被加了料的时候不二委委屈屈地一指过来串门见到他从家里带来的甜点就抱住不松手的菊丸：“天地可鉴我可没想过要捉弄他，何况特辣的在——”

话音未落菊丸惨叫一声蹦起来开始急急忙忙到处找水，跟在后面进来的大石眼疾手快一把按住差点慌不择路到去拿乾桌上的水杯的大猫，惊魂未定地拿出自己的水杯递过去。不二看着被呛到的菊丸真情实感地叹息：“说了多少次了啊英二吃东西之前是要看清楚的。”

柳生看着因为没能观察到菊丸喝下那一杯不明液体而一脸遗憾的乾默默地往墙角方向退了一步。

手冢叹了一口气靠过来压低声音解释：“不用担心，这边的这些是由美子姐姐做的，比较……”他可疑地顿了顿：“安全。”

柳生认真地思考了一下自己是该吐槽手冢居然用安全来形容这块蛋糕还是该吐槽这句由美子姐姐叫得这么自然而然，但他发现两个选项都不符合自己的人设，于是最后他面无表情地点了点头：“谢谢。”

手冢和不二来立海交流的时候他是见过不二由美子的，交流结束的时候是她接的不二回家，顺带着送了些她亲手做的甜点说弟弟不懂事给大家添麻烦了。仁王幸村两个最会说话的一边一个围上去说哪里哪里是您弟弟照顾我们才对，笑容灿烂得宿舍楼下经过的女孩子都红了脸，眼看着旁边话里话外都被挤兑的不二表情越来越危险手冢赶紧过去帮着转移注意力，站在原地的柳生想了想安静地从盒子里拿了一块甜点。

嗯，味道确实还是和那个时候一样好。

一片嘈杂里柳生隐约听见了什么越来越不耐烦的声音，认真分辨了一会儿之后他拍了拍手冢的肩膀：“手冢君，有人敲门。”

刚准备也拿一块的手冢停下动作在一片喧闹里认真听了听，走过去打开了门。开门的动静惊动了门里的其他人，趴在不二肩上的菊丸转头一看语气相当惊讶：“迹部？你怎么会过来？”

大少爷似乎并没有意识到他的存在，看见开门的人之后标志性地冷笑一声：“连找你的功夫都省了。手冢国光你听好了，下一次本大爷一定会打败你的！”

说完之后扬长而去。一宿舍里六个人正在面面相觑不知道这是唱的哪一出，一个戴着圆框眼镜声音低沉的人探进来解释：“呃……迹部只是在说这次的成绩而已，打扰大家了啊。”

然后他跟着迹部离开的方向追了过去。柳生气定神闲地解决掉那一块蛋糕，听见安静的宿舍正中央传来一句语气冷静得和内容完全不相符的“天啊”于是好奇地看过去，只见不二表情凝重如临大敌：“我连手冢的话都能听懂，居然还要靠忍足翻译才能听懂迹部的话。”

他眼神惆怅地喃喃自语：“奇耻大辱，这当真是奇耻大辱。”

菊丸本着大无畏的精神伸手就要去试他额头，被毫无悬念地一把抓住了手腕。不二缓慢地露出一个亲切的微笑：“我没事的哦英二，想像我这样从来不生病的话不如来试一试乾汁吧？”

说着一派从容地举起了旁边放在乾桌上的那个杯子往菊丸面前晃，后者拼命摇着头眼看着就要惊恐到炸毛，大石急中生智拉住不二问了一句：“等一下不二你刚刚说的忍足是？”

不二高深莫测地笑了笑，并没有拆穿竭力装出非常好奇的样子实际上冷汗都要下来了的大石，非常好说话地顺着台阶放开了菊丸：“这个啊，我也是听乾说的，问他比较清楚吧。”

TBC


	7. 天光未明（7）

乾清了清嗓子翻开笔记本念：“忍足侑士，被称为冰帝的天才，成绩排名上下浮动非常大，偶尔有考试会在一百名后，声称是因为前一天晚上看小说太晚状态不佳所以做不完卷子，但正常发挥的话是可以排在前三的。虽然一直没有超越过迹部，但总分却总是很接近。”

菊丸转眼就忘了差点被不二谋杀的心有余悸，兴致勃勃地凑过来：“能跟迹部关系这么好那忍足他一定很厉害吧？”

乾往后翻了一页：“关系也不能算是好，虽然经常一起出现，但我的分析表明他们的互动仍然有一定的距离感。看起来更像是忍足喜欢出现在迹部旁边……或许我应该说观察？”

大石皱了皱眉提出了一个疑问：“但是迹部看上去并不像是会容忍一个自己不熟悉的人来观察自己的人。”

不二若有所思地开口：“互相观察。”

乾在笔记上划了一条重点：“我也是这么认为的，这就说得通了。”

不二抱着手臂表情像是在沉思：“姓忍足又有能让迹部这种人都上心留意的身份……中央医院吗？”

乾一边写着补充一边点头：“确实，他是忍足院长家的大少爷。”

柳生站在一边看热闹，心想冰帝的两个交换生还真是有点不得了。菊丸懵了一下：“中央医院？哪个中央医院？”

不二转过来回答他：“灯塔直属的那一个。”

菊丸恍然大悟地拍了一下手，重点显而易见地跑偏：“原来中央医院的院长姓忍足啊，不二你好厉害哦居然连这个都知道……”

不二伸手按住菊丸的肩膀神色诚恳地建议：“有空跑过来我们这里蹭吃的不如多看看报纸吧英二。”

菊丸大惊失色，反手抓住不二的衣摆声泪俱下地控诉：“不二！不二你嫌弃我了吗你不要我了吗？你不能因为我知道得没你多就扔下我啊！你怎么忍心这样对我你怎么这么冷酷无情nya！”

被控诉的对象微笑着冷酷无情地把自己的衣服扯回来：“英二，你戏好多。”

菊丸可怜兮兮地抱住大石求安慰的时候柳生无意一抬眼，居然扫见站在门边的手冢在非常专心地围观，专心到只能聚精会神来形容的那种专心。

柳生决定收回自己之前觉得青学很不错的评价，他现在觉得青学迟早要完。

第二天晚上经过迹部的宿舍听见大少爷在朗诵莎士比亚的时候他觉得冰帝也迟早要完。

看起来还是立海比较好，柳生忧心忡忡地想，然后下意识地想到了幸村和仁王。

三校的未来真是太堪忧了。

当然要完归要完，至少考试里全都是很能打的。一宿舍全是年级前十的感觉实在是非常微妙，尤其是来串门的多半也还是年级前十的情形下。菊丸站在宿舍中间左右看了看，嗷地一声又一次往大石身上扑：“我不要待在他们这群人中间了！”

柳生非常专注地看着手里刚发下来的试卷，心想怎么成绩好的人还分大石和其他人两个类别，这可真是太菊丸英二了。

“不二你骗我！”精通分类法的菊丸受伤地喊：“你明明说你没有复习的！”

不二端着纯良无害的笑回答：“我确实没有，你可以问手冢。”

手冢正在预习明天的课程，笔记写得相当专注。之前菊丸进门的时候他也只是简单地打了个招呼，看起来完全没有留意后续的对话。柳生还在担心他到底有没有听到不二叫他的名字，他不苟言笑的临时舍友已经适时地抬头推了推眼镜：“虽然我并不认同这种做法——但确实，至少和我一起在图书馆的时候他没有。”

乾一边把笔记本往前翻一边补充了一句：“在宿舍的时候也没有。”

柳生配合地点了点头，注意到他使用笔记本的频率明显要比柳高出不少。

“其他时候你也和我在一起啊，”不二顺手拍了拍菊丸的头发：“英二就算不信我也该信他们吧。”

菊丸往大石身后缩了缩，极度委屈地抱怨：“你这么一说我更不想跟你待在一起了。”

不二保持着和煦的微笑顺手抄起了旁边桌上的杯子，于是场面毫不意外地又一次陷入了混乱。柳生不动声色地往后退了退，真切地希望乾有一天能研究出可以放倒不二的成品，毕竟考试前不复习还能拿高分的人实在是让人非常不爽——这样说起来不二和仁王倒是很相像，都是些不学习还能想拿多少分就拿多少分的人。

菊丸被不二和他手上的乾汁吓得把大石当成盾牌往前挡，手冢秉着良心伸手拦住了脸上的微笑能让所有猫科动物吓到炸毛的舍友：“不二。”

柳生瞥了玻璃杯里的液体一眼，开始认真思考里面到底是加了番茄还是毒药才会变成这样的鲜红色。被叫到名字的人轻轻哼笑了一声：“好吧，看在手冢的份上。”

大石如释重负地回身拍了拍菊丸的肩膀，后者夸张地擦了擦并不存在的冷汗，看向手冢的目光热切得仿佛对方是自己的救命恩人。不二朝乾扬了扬手里的杯子示意这是自己的了，后者毫不掩饰失望地叹了一口气：“这是新品，你试……”

他突然顿住了，或者说整个宿舍都突然顿住了。所有人眼睁睁地看着不二突然身形一个不稳往后倒，只有手冢勉强及时反应过来堪堪接住了他。

这愿望实现得也太快了点，柳生面无表情地想。

几秒钟之后手冢率先打破了沉默。他神色严肃地抬头看罪魁祸首：“乾，怎么回事？”

乾手忙脚乱地一边写笔记一边试图找出理由：“我不知道，这不合常理……”

“我大概知道。”不二艰难地缓过来，皱着眉按住自己胸口试图把不适感压下去：“太酸了。”

乾停了一下，恍然大悟地用笔尖敲了敲手里的纸页：“那就是醋。”

柳生下意识地回头看了一眼那杯颜色亮丽的液体，意识到自己还是太缺乏想象力了。

不二周助到底有什么立场吐槽立海人才辈出。

TBC


	8. 天光未明（8）

和立海不太相同，青学的气氛总是有点微妙的没大没小。不同年级之间关系融洽，教授们大部分也都相当随和，并不严苛的校风下反而是柳生惯常的有礼显得格格不入起来。

“立海怎么说也还是个学校，总不至于太险恶吧？”乾的饮品研发被众人表决全票判了禁止出现，只好把精力集中在收集数据上。刚考完试连手冢都不会立刻无缝衔接刻苦学习，柳生并不排斥回答一些问题作为调剂。

“险恶倒是不至于，只不过年级之间的前后辈观念相当重。还好平时的活动基本都是分开的，我们不怎么需要和其他年级的学生见面。”

原本在和菊丸有一搭没一搭聊天的不二探过来表示了同意：“确实，除了晨会以外都没怎么见过。”

“和学生关系比起来，立海的师生关系更让我在意一点。”正试图在制造出最少的废料和噪音的情况下做出一个木工模型的手冢也加入了谈话：“你们的教授似乎更注重成绩。”

注重，这是个委婉的说法。

于是柳生也委婉地回答：“毕竟立海是和灯塔往来最密切的学校。”

一宿舍的心照不宣里菊丸懵懵懂懂地举起了手：“我听不懂，请求说明。”

大石有些尴尬地向周围看了看，柳生和其他人一样不太在意地笑了笑。这个情况多少是能预料到的，不二一向擅长观察人心，乾的分析里不可能不包括利益关系，大石足够细致，而手冢——柳生零零碎碎听见过关于他家庭的传言，不管他本人愿不愿意使用这些伎俩，出身决定他不可能一窍不通。

但菊丸的表现反而才是青学的大多数学生会有的反应，他们相信没有人不能成为朋友，利益从没有情谊重要，所有的心计阴谋都遥远得不用去思考。

如果一定要下个定义，柳生会说青学是培养学生的地方，而立海是培养人才的地方。

“英二应该知道直录吧？”大石尽量简短地解释：“和直录搞好关系的话在跟灯塔往来的时候会帮上不少……”

“直录？”菊丸无辜地眨着眼：“好耳熟，但它是什么来着？”

不二无奈地调侃：“英二，你总不会在开学典礼上睡着了吧？”

菊丸认真地回忆了一下，居然点了头，跟着还加上了点说明：“不对，今年的确实睡着了，但去年我真的只是迟到。”

手冢皱着眉低声说了句“太大意了”，但并没接着再说什么，毕竟谁也没办法回到开学典礼上把菊丸叫起来。大石于是只好接着解释：“每一届毕业生里成绩特别优秀的可以申请直接录取，由学校和灯塔联合审核。取得资格后经过灯塔的面试就可以直接进入灯塔作为预备人才培养，不用参加灯塔对外招聘的考试，还可以跳过基层工作。”

“顺带一提，灯塔目前的决策高层有八成以上是直录生，所以四校的位置才会这么稳固。”乾补充道：“毕竟只有这四所的学生可以直录。”

“四所？”菊丸再次举手提问：“我以为只有互派交换生的这三所。”

柳生决定也参加一下这个菊丸英二补习接龙活动：“四天宝寺因为实在是远了点，所以和我们有交集的活动只有两年一次的辩论赛。”

“这一届等下个月在冰帝的交流结束之后就差不多了吧？”不二偏着头想了想日期：“可惜今年的承办轮到四天，不然我们也能看一看热闹。”

乾扶了扶眼镜：“下一届在冰帝，我们一样看不了热闹。”

栗色头发的少年笑起来：“不能当观众，但可以当选手啊——说起来这个比赛也和直录资格有关系，总之算百利而无一害的。不过稍微有些遗憾，”他突然叹了口气：“手冢多半是没兴趣的，何况你也不用靠这个拿直录资格。”

“我觉得这里应该打断一下，”菊丸再次举起手：“按照成绩绝对能拿到直录资格的你，不二周助，去参赛真的不是在浪费名额吗？”

不二轻快地说：“别这样，如果连我的名额都挤不下去那只能说明他们也没什么竞争力嘛。”

菊丸：“……我现在就打开门让整层楼都听见看你活不活得过明天。”

这个威胁一定又得和本月前两次一样以菊丸的退缩而告终，柳生正觉得兴味缺缺，却发觉本该微笑盯着菊丸的不二今天看的是手冢国光。

“不过要是手冢的话，我会考虑把名额让出来的哦，虽然你一点儿也不能言善辩就是了。”

菊丸一愣，开始嚷嚷诶你俩怎么回事别以为我不知道，这招叫做明贬实褒欲扬先抑。不二闻言惊奇又欣慰地看过去：“好厉害啊，英二。”

天知道他是怎么分明顶着如此真挚柔和的表情，却还能让在场所有人从十分赞美里听出十二分虚情假意的。

然而偏偏有人面对如此诡异的气氛眉头都不皱一下：“不用。”

不对，手冢虽然过分正直了些，情商倒也没低到这个地步。柳生提起些兴致，刚得出个此事不简单的推论，就听见了没说完的下一句。

壁灯前面手冢合起笔记摘下眼镜擦拭，语气罕见地比平日柔和：“我们可以一起。”

一刹那的沉默里柳生咽下一句“还真的不对啊”，看着菊丸一边拽着大石往外走一边摇头，觉得前者没打开宿舍门到底是个正确的选择。

“我们走吧大石！真的！我不该在这里！”

不然明天这宿舍会先被寄希望于参赛直录的人淹没还是先被疑似失恋的人堵住都还是个问题。

柳生及时地掐掉了那个“我也不该在这里”的想法，试图忽略令人失恋的两个人之间的奇妙氛围，思维打了个圈，干脆琢磨起了刚才的对话。不二未必真是为了好玩，但手冢的目的也不难猜。走学校途径的直录虽说都看成绩，毕竟还有一层学校推荐，像他这样的出身，再堂堂正正也要被添上走关系的嫌疑。参赛则不一样，实力能在胜负里摆得明明白白，不论你是有一个进过枢密院的爷爷还是有一对正在律法部工作的双亲。

“好呀。”不二温和坦荡地笑起来：“我们一起。”


End file.
